Susan Storm (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Susan Storm Richards Nicknames: Sue, Susie Former Aliases: The Invisible Girl, Malice Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly Known Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Founding member of the The Fantastic Four; Former member of the Avengers Base of Operations: The Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Glenville, Long Island, New York Known Relatives: Franklin Storm (Father; Deceased), Mary Storm (Mother; Deceased), Reed Richards (Husband), Franklin Richards (Son), Jonathan Storm (Brother), Nathaniel Richards (Father-In-Law), Evelyn Richards (Mother-In-Law; Deceased), Cassandra Richards (Stepmother-In-Law; Deceased), First Appearance: Fantastic Four #1 History Susan Storm, the eldest of two children born to a physician and his wife, grew up comfortably in suburban Long Island. At age 12 she met her future husband, Reed Richards, then a Columbia University graduate student living in her aunt's New York City rooming house. Enamored of the shy but handsome scientist, Sue promised to keep in touch with him. When she moved to California to pursue an acting career, Sue again encountered Richards, and the two began a romantic relationship. An aeronautical engineer, Richards was working on a starship that would make it possible to travel to other solar systems. When the government threatened to cut off its partial funding of the project, Richards decided to make an immediate test flight. It would have been just him and his friend, pilot Benjamin Grimm -- but Susan and her brother, Johnny, insisted on going along. In space, the starship unexpectedly encountered intense radiation, which caused the crew to abort the flight and crash to Earth. Following the accident, the four discovered that the cosmic radiation had triggered mutagenic changes in their bodies. Now able to turn invisible at will, Sue became a founding member of Reed Richards' team of adventurers, the Fantastic Four. Characteristics Height: 5' 6" Weight: 120 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None Strength Level Strength level unknown Known Powers ;Invisibility: Sue Richards' psionic ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy enables her to bend light around her body without distortion, thus rendering herself invisible. :If an object or person has been made invisible through the use of a cloaking device, Susan is able to detect them, and even make them visible if she wishes. However, if the invisibility is part of a magical spell or by a telepath attempting to conceal something, she may not be able to detect it ;Force Field Generation: The cells of her body produce an unknown form of energy she can mentally project around other people and objects -- rending them invisible, as well. Richards' brain cells produce psionic force she can shape into relatively simple forms such as rectangle planes, globes, cylinders, cones and domes. Using this ability, she can mentally project protective fields that are highly resistant to concussive forces. She can also use this ability to 'walk on air' by forming columns of invisible force under her. Abilities No known abilities. Weapons & Equipment ;Costume: :;Unstable Molecules: The Invisible Woman's costume, and the rest of her wardrobe, is constructed of unstable molecules, which are attuned to her powers, allowing it to become invisible when she does. :;Wearable Computer: The Invisible Woman's costume has a complete data processing and telemetry system woven into its fabric on a molecular level, making it a wearable computer. The costume forms a network with the rest of the Fantastic Four, providing a constant, real time uplink of everyone’s physical condition as well as their location and current situation. The costume is capable of displaying data and has touch-pad controls on the gauntlets. Its sensors can track all of the team’s uniforms and provide a picture of their immediate vicinity. The costume has an intricate scanner system which can detect things around the wearer, from how many people are in the next room to what dimension or planet they are on. ;Fantasti-Flare: The Invisible Woman normally carries a miniature flare pistol capable of creating a fiery “4�? signal in the sky. Used as a weapon, the incendiary charge will ignite flammable materials. Miscellaneous * Notes * Trivia * Notable Appearances *Fantastic Four #1 - First Appearance and origin *Amazing Spider-Man #1 *Amazing Spider-Man #5 *Amazing Spider-Man #8 *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance Complete List Related Articles * Character Gallery: Invisible Woman External Links * Marvel Directory References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Married Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Silver Age Catgegory:Copy Edit